Lets Make a BLT With Axel and Roxas
by ItWasEpicAndILol'd
Summary: Roxas and Axel make a sandwich and they teach others how to do it. What happens when Axel starts to not listen to Roxas? And who are those children? All those questions and more will be answered in this fic! AkuRoku warning :3


**Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts…(Cue sadness and crying sounds) D: Oh and I don't own Wonder Bread © either :3**

**A/N: I got the idea for this when I was making a sandwich…I have the strangest ideas when I'm sick XD Also it kinda ties in with the fic I posted like 5 seconds ago XD Oh…it's called "Not the Pickle Jar!" .**

**Oh and if you don't know what a BLT is then….yeah that's just kinda sad. Anyway it's a bacon lettuce and tomato sandwich…which is incredible yummy X3 Ou especially with Turkey bacon…oh how I love turkey bacon X3 **

**Rated T (K+…not XD) for: Mischief, Fire, Shounen Ai, and…language…also tiny little Sex joke that made this fic T XD**

**AkuRoku.**

**Enjoy my friends~ :D 3**

** ~~Lets Make a BLT With Axel and Roxas~~**

**Step One: Get the Bread! (Cue little children yelling here… O )**

"Okay Axel, hand me two slices of that Wonder bread please~" said Roxas holding his hand out to Axel who was tossing a loaf of bread into the air and catching it.

He stopped for a moment and looked at Roxas and pouted, "No."

Roxas looked aback for a moment then glared at him, "Axel. Give. Me. The. Bread."

Axel grinned that cheeky grin of his and held the bread up in the air above Roxas' head.

"Make me Shorty."

Roxas glared daggers at him, when he got an idea.

"Fine Beanpole I will," Roxas also grinned and climbed onto Axels' back.

Axel, at the weight of Roxas on his back, leaned down. At the moment he leaned Roxas climbed higher on Axels' back and, using Axels' hair as a leverage, pulled himself even higher and grabbed the bread then hopped down onto the ground and reached into the bread bag and pulled out two slices of bread and laid them on the counter in front of him.

"I'll get you for that…." Axel said thru gritted teeth.

**Step Two: Make the Bacon! (Little children yelling again :D)**

"Axel I need you to cook the bacon," Roxas said digging through the refrigerator as he came out with a small pack of Turkey Bacon.

Axel, whom was still upset at being bested by Roxas, was standing in a corner his arms crossed over his chest, sulking.

"Why should I?"

"Because you loooovve me~." Roxas said grinning up cutely at Axel.

"Ehh..I'm not so sure…" Axel said looking away trying not to show how much Roxas' cute grin was affecting his resolve.

Roxas smiled at him cutely and kissed him softly, brushing his lips over Axels'.

"Please?" Roxas asked once again looking Axel in the eye.

Axel sighed and took the packet from Roxas.

"Fine…but only because I love you."

Axel took out a frying pan from the pantry, put two slices of bacon in it along with cooking grease and held up a little fire drop under it.

"I love you too Axie," Roxas said grinning and turning away.

**Step Three: Wash and get the lettuce (Ze Children!)**

After Axel had finished cooking the bacon and sat it on the counter next to the bread. Roxas took out a head of lettuce. Roxas took it over to the sink and turned the cold water on, running the lettuce under the water.

Once he had cleaned it thoroughly he handed it, still dripping wet to a hissing Axel.

Axel took the lettuce and immediately dropped it onto the floor, holding his hand in pain.

"Axel! Axel what's wrong!" asked a worried Roxas.

Axel showed Roxas his steaming hand and muttered one word, "Owww…."

Roxas "eeped" and ran out the room in search of a band-aid. One moment later he came back and placed the band-aid over Axels' hand and kissed his hand.

Immediately Axels' hand stopped sizzling and he grinned his cheeky grin at Roxas once more.

"Told 'ya I'd get you back Roxie," Axel said winking, all amounts of pain gone.

Roxas glared at Axel and picked up the lettuce and hit him on the head with it.

"Lets' just make the damn sandwich…" Roxas said turning back to his work.

**Step Four: Cut the tomato! (Not the children!)**

They cut up the tomato with a large butcher knife. But this time nothing went wrong…mainly because Axel was afraid of what would happen to him if Roxas went psycho killer on him…

**Step Five: Finish up the Sandwich! (The children…they frighten me ._o)**

"Axel hand me the mayo," Roxas said gesturing towards the refrigerator with a spoon.

Axel turned up his nose and groaned, "But Rooxiieee, I don't like mayo" D:

"Well you don't have to eat the sandwich, now please get me the mayo!"

Axel groaned again and muttered, "Fine."

Axel handed Roxas the mayo and Roxas finished up the sandwich with it. He held up the delicious looking BLT to Axel and said, "Yay! It's done!"

Axel looked warily at the still opened mayo bottle on the counter and scrunched his nose up.

"I'd eat it, but I hate mayo."

"Oh…you hate mayo huh?" Roxas asked with an evil gleam in his eye.

"Yeah….NO Roxie don't touch that!" Axel screeched as Roxas made a beeline for the mayo jar, took out the spoon and smeared the mayonnaise all over Axels' face.

"Great…just great, now I have to go wash this icky stuff off." Axel said walking toward the sink.

"You don't have to wash it up Ax. In fact…I really like mayo…especially Axel flavored mayo," Roxas said with a wink, walking towards Axel. **(OMG THAT SOUNDS WRONG XD XD XD X"D) **

Axel grinned, figuring out what Roxas was up to and leaned down so Roxas wouldn't have to stretch up to reach him.

Roxas licked Axels' face where the mayo was smeared and took Axels' hand in his, accidently dropping the sandwich, but paying it no mind.

"I love you Axel."

"I love you to Roxas."

Roxas lead Axel into the living room and accidently stepped on the sandwich, smearing all the hard work on the floor. But nothing could take them out of their love sick stupor and they continued to the Living Room. Knowing that Xaldin would clean up the mess in the kitchen but not caring that they might get impaled with lances after the night was over.

**A/N: Awww…Roxas still never got his sammich! D:**

**But at least he got Axel flavored mayo…and that still sounds wrong. XD**

**Hmm…you know what…just because of the mayo joke I'm now bumping this up from K+ to T.**

**XD**

**Love you guys, review please ^^**


End file.
